


Goldie

by funtimeLJ6789



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funtimeLJ6789/pseuds/funtimeLJ6789
Summary: A little short chapter story on if the animatronics from Five Night At Freddy's were humans and how I think their dynamic would be. *Note- it is not canonically how it is in the game lore*
Kudos: 4





	1. Goldie

"Man, that new nightguard sure is a pain," Foxy complained

"Yeah, all I want to do is give him some of our signature pizza," Chica agreed

"All we want to do is be his friend!" Bonnie added

I only listened to their complaints as I put the instruments in their proper places. I finished and got down from the stage and went to Pirates Cove where they all stood.

"Guys, come on, just be patient and be quiet Goldie could be listening," I said

All of us looked at each other. Golden Freddy, but we just called him Goldie. He was once a very kind hearted person, but one night he disappeared and came back a different person. Goldie became more secretive and angry and had more of a malevolent air to him.

"I would like to join in on this conversation," a familiar voice said

I held my breath and turned around and he walked out of the shadows.

"G- Goldie, how are you?"

"Freddy quit with the pleasantries. I know what you were talking about,"

"Oh? Really? You creep,"

"Oh, Foxy, do we need to have another _session?_ " Goldie asked as he appeared behind Foxy

"Forgive me, Goldie,"

"Good boy," he turned his attention towards me, "Now, how many times do I need to tell you that the nightguard is our enemy?"

"But, Goldie- " Bonnie began

He appeared in front of Bonnie and lifted his chin up so he could look into Goldie's cold blue eyes.

"Bonnie, sweet Bonnie, you haven't had any _sessions_ with me yet, but it's never too late to start," Bonnie's eyes widened and he looked terrified

"No, sir,"

"Good," Goldie smiled

He began to walk away when he stopped and turned his head so we could see that one of his eyes was entirely black with only his pupil glowing white.

"Remember, _she_ was the one who gave you life, but _I_ can easily take it away. So, don't disappoint me,"


	2. Goodbye

I was stuck in a room that was dark and musty. There was mold on the walls and puddles all over the floor along with dried up blood stains both on the floor and the walls. It started becoming hot like unbearably hot. That's when I saw _him._ He came limping into the room and that's when his pale gray eyes moved toward me.

"If it isn't little, Golden Freddy or should I call you Goldie?" he said

I stared at him. He was no longer human. He was stuck in that suit the suit he used to kill us all those years ago. His face was constantly grinning, and his once pristine golden suit was now almost a green color. He should've died, but he didn't he hung on to his life.

"What? I just want to talk,"

"I rather not talk to a murderer like you," I said

"I may be a murderer, but you aren't entirely innocent either," he began, "How many people have you killed? Hmm,"

_'Let's end him, he deserves to die'_

_'No, Cass, he got what he deserves. This place is already burning to the ground'_

"I'm not a murderer. You are a devil who takes joy in seeing others suffer,"

"Hahahahahaha, I'll admit that I find joy in suffering, but you and I are no different,"

"Shut up!" I yelled, "We are nothing alike. I could never be a monster like you,"

I stood up but instantly fell back down to the floor. He laughed again.

"What's so funny?"

"How naïve can you be?" he said as he lifted his metal paw and pressed it down on my back

I looked up at him and could see that his decayed body was still inside of that suit. Organs held together by the wires of the suit and a face that was constantly screaming. He was trapped in that spring-lock suit.

"Listen here, you stupid child, we both find joy in ending an innocent human's life. If anything, you're worse than I. You've killed dozens of people because of your lust for revenge,"

The fire burned just outside the door that was open and he stood there the fire casting its orange glow to the greenish-yellow bunny. His gray eyes looked like they were glowing red as he smiled evilly.

"The way I see it there are two people a devil and his pet and you want to know which one of us is the Devil," he whispered

The man lifted his foot and lifted me off the ground. He pushed me toward the wall and leaned in close to my face.

_"It's you,"_

He threw me back to the floor and left the room. I watched as the green bunny limped out of the room and into the growing flames.

_"Why did you let him go?!"_

"Because Cass, he's right. We're no better than him,"

I could tell that Cassidy was angry that she wasn't going to let go. She wasn't going to let our murderer get away. I looked into the fire that had crept into the room lighting it with orange and yellow and red light.

"I'm sorry, you four, I wish I could've been a better friend. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy—thank you for being my friends," I said

The fire had finally reached me and it began to nick my face and clothes.

_"Get up! Get up!"_ Cassidy ordered

"Evan, if you can hear me, I saw Michael he's trying his best to save you and this fire is his way of doing that. Happy Birthday, Evan Afton," I said

That was the last thing I said. I was engulfed by the fire. I was finally free, but just as he said I was naïve.


End file.
